Um segredo guardado a sete chaves
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Depois que o mundo Bruxo achou que estava em paz com o fim da guerra, Harry Potter resolve revelar um segredo que ninguém esperava, fazendo o mundo conhecer quem realmente é Harry POtter.Terá slash/femslash e Mpreg


**Título:** Um segredo guardado a sete chaves.

**Autora:** karlla Darcy Cullen

**Beta Reader:** O Word.

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

**Sinopse:** Depois que o mundo Bruxo achou que estava em paz com o fim da guerra, Harry Potter resolve revelar um segredo que ninguém esperava, fazendo o mundo conhecer quem realmente é Harry POtter.

**Alerta: **Terá **slash/femslash **e** Mpreg** se não gosta desculpa, fecha a pagina.

Harry ainda será como o Canon, mas claro com algumas mudanças e se vocês acham que vou colocar mais "vilões" alem de Voldemort e seus comensais , então desculpa mas não será possível, mas terá sim alguns espiões do lado da "luz".

_Itálico é quando Harry esta contando sua historia ou quando ele esta recordando de algo._

**O inicio do Caos.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Um moreno de cabelos compridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, estava vestindo apenas as calcas de seu pijama na cor verde escuro e era de seda, foi presente de seu pai.

Estava deitado em sua cama, um diário na sua frente e com uma caneta esferográfica, estava escrevendo sobre o que esperava para o próximo dia.

_Amanha é meu aniversario, estarei completando dezessete anos, e eu pensava que não viveria para isso, meu pai já me xingou varias vezes mas eu sempre achei que poderia morrer antes._

_Ano passado, mal estudei , estava mais treinando pela guerra que estava chegando cada dia mais perto._

_Pegava na varinha e em facas e espadas no que em livros._

_E foi o que aconteceu, a guerra tinha acabado não tinha nem 6 meses._

_Por Merlin que ganhamos e eu derrotei Voldemort..ou seja Tom Riddle._

_Hogwarts já estava quase pronta, a maioria do que tinha sido destruído, já vou reconstruído, mas ainda tem muitas coisas para ser feito._

_Professora Minerva Mcgonagall, a partir desse ano vai ser a nossa nova diretora, já que infelizmente professor Alvo Dublemdore foi um que perdemos para a guerra._

_Ela esta mudando bastantes coisas, seja as aulas ou algo do castelo._

_O ministério nem chega perto, não depois que ela estourou e gritou para muitos que estavam, mas atrapalhando do que ajudando._

_No verão depois do meu quinto ano, acabei perdendo meu padrinho, durante um ataque, onde a ordem estava protegendo os lojista de Hogmead._

_Foi Yaxley e Dolohov atacando junto , não deixando tempo de ninguém para salva-lo._

_Seu testamento já foi lido, Sirius deixou sua herança para mim, uma boa parte dela na verdade , outra para os amigos, pois como sou seu herdeiro , serei o futuro Lord Black, depois que eu completar 17 anos._

_Para muitos, achavam que eu via ele mais que um padrinho, eu via como um pai... Mal sabem que eu já tenho um._

_Mas na verdade Sirius era o mais perto que eu tinha, para saber como era James Potter._

_Apesar de papai ter estudado com ele, ele não tinha muitas historia para contar._

_Na verdade, papai só foi ser amigo dele no meio do quinto ano._

_Fora que.. Sirius Black.. Era considerado meu pai..por causa de um Ritual ._

_E não porque ele era meu pai, ou qualquer coisa parecida, fizeram isso para mudarem o meu DNA do meu pai verdadeiro._

_Essa poção existia quando a mãe ou um portador queria mudar o "pai" da criança._

_Mas somente tinha êxito, quando o outro "pai" estava presente e de bom agrado doando seu sangue._

_Exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando..James Potter era um portador._

_Um portador simplesmente é quando um homem tem a capacidade de engravidar, isso não quer dizer que ele tem que ser Gay, muitos heteros são portadores e nem desconfiem._

_Antigamente quando um bebe nascia, se fazia testes, e se a família tivesse portadores, era considerado abençoado, e a criança já era noiva logo que completava 5 anos._

_Mas devido a endogamia que anda acontecendo, por causa dos casamentos entre primos, os portadores caíram e agora ser um portador esta sendo quase que uma maldição._

_Pois a criança em vez de ser admirada, é considerada como uma propriedade e vendido no maior lance. _

_Nunca papai soube quem era o meu verdadeiro pai, apesar de saber que James nunca contou para ninguém alem de Sirius que foi quem me "adotou" legalmente._

_Sei que é meio loucura, mas no mundo do bruxo tem poções para quase tudo, e antes de me perguntarem e como fica Lilian Potter?_

_Madrinha, exatamente isso ela era minha madrinha, mas ela era minha tia também.. _

_Como? Vocês devem estar se perguntando... _

_Simples, ela foi adotada no inicio do seu sétimo ano, pelos meus avôs, depois que seus pais faleceram._

_Dorea e Charlus Potter's eram bastante simpáticos, tenho varias memórias deles, graças a papai que me mostra na penseira dele, os momentos que teve com meus avôs._

_Mas na época, acharam graça e contaram que na verdade era um contrato de casamento entre ela e meu pai._

_E antes que pudesse desmentir, ele morreram em um ataque de Lord Voldemort, cinco meses depois, e seis semanas antes deles se formarem._

_James caiu em depressão, ninguém conseguia animar ele, tanto que ele andou bebendo e nada se podia fazer._

_Em suas idas e vindas aos bares tanto trouxas ou bruxo._

_Ele se envolveu com um homem casado e mais velho, quando descobriu que estava me esperando, falou que tinha sido somente duas vezes que tinha ido para cama com ele._

_Mas como eu vivo falando.. o destino gosta de brincar com a vida de todos._

_Voltando.. Como ela era minha madrinha, no dia em que Sirius fez o ritual que faria ser meu outro pai, ela estava junto, mas como sempre minha vida nunca foi normal e como eu vivo falando... Eu não procuro problemas é ele que me encontra..._

_Tia Lily se cortou fazendo seu sangue se misturar com o sangue de "papa" Sirius._

_Com o seu sangue, eu recebi a cor dos meus olhos, quando eu nasci, papai me contou que eram azuis , mais azuis que o próprio céu.._

_E de Sirius a cor dos meus cabelos, e do meu rosto mais aristocrático, como qualquer Black tem orgulho._

_Eu sempre soube de tudo, mas era meio bizarro como aprendi tudo.._

_Papai não podia me contar, pois tinha um bloco nele para que ninguém pudesse saber sobre James ser um portador.. Nada seria revelado nem por Legilimência ou induzidos por veritaserum, mas o que eles nunca esperavam era que papai, como qualquer Slytherin sabia que mais tarde iria ser útil então antes deles lançarem o feitiço, tirou sua memória lembrando-se de cada detalhe e por isso eu sei de tudo hoje e também é por causa disso que Sirius não pode, falar que era meu pai , e que Lily não era minha mãe._

_Se bem que mesmo se ele pudesse nem o escutariam.. Já que ele nunca teve direito de julgamento._

_Agora papai sabe de tudo, pois ele estava junto quando James estava entrando em trabalho de parto._

_Foi Dorcas Meadowes que fez o parto dele, tendo ajuda de papai._

_Dorcas estava estagiando junto de Tia Lily no Hospital St. Mungus , as duas eram Healers._

_Meu pai estava noivo dela ,quando os comersais a mataram em um atentado, somente porque ela estava protegendo pacientes nascido-trouxas._

_Papai estava em outro atentado, ajudando a ordem de fênix._

_Ele fala que somente não se matou, por causa de seus amigos._

_Agora o que eu vou revelar a vocês tem que ser mantido ainda em segredo._

_Mais um segredinho de muitos que eu vou revelar para vocês..._

_Realmente o chapéu seletor não se enganou em querer me colocar na Slytherin._

_Eu fui educado e criado por um.. Melhor.. Dizer.. Eu sou filho (mesmo que seja de coração como papai fala) do chefe da casa da Slytherin._

_Meu pai é Severo Thobias Prince Snape._

_Papai me encontrou um dia na rua , quando o meu tio me jogou para fora do carro , e me ameaçando a me bater, se eu não estivesse em casa na hora da janta._

_Eu tinha somente quatro anos de idade, e estava do outro lado da cidade._

_Hoje falo que pelo menos o destino me ajudou aquele dia._

_Papai nunca passava por aquele bairro, e justo naquele dia resolveu passear._

_Apesar de papai saber que Alvo Dumbledore, nunca iria aceitar que ele me adotasse, Papai usou a cabeça e claro a astucia de qualquer Slytherin tem , ele ficava comigo o verão e nos dias letivos eu ficava com Tippy , o elfo domestico de papai._

_Moramos em Spinner's e ninguém era doido de aparecer na casa de papai sem ser avisado antes._

_Tio Lucio apreendeu da pior maneira quando ele apareceu de surpresa, quando tinha seis anos, acho que ele aprendeu a lição._

_E quando não tinha jeito eu ia para os Dursley's, tínhamos que manter a historia que ainda morava com eles._

_E para que Tia Petúnia não reclamasse, eu somente pisava dentro da casa quando necessário._

_Quando ia completar onze anos, papai teve a conversa mais seria que eu me lembre._

_Tínhamos que montar uma historia, para que não desconfiasse de mim._

_Contaríamos que eu sempre vivi com os meus parentes trouxas._

_Que nunca tive contato com o mundo Bruxo._

_Papa me falou que estaria atuando também, ele tem que agir terrivelmente comigo, me humilhando e tudo._

_Agindo como me odiasse._

_Ele falou que não era para levar a serio, ele me amava._

_Fora que tivemos que colocar fortíssimos glamour, para que eu ficasse a cara de James Potter._

_Eu não poderia aparecer um mistura de meus pais "biológicos"._

_No final do ano estarei me revelando , ou como papai fala , deixando a mascara cair._

_Só que eu ainda não sei como.._

_E dessa forma eu venho "atuando", claro que tenho amigos nas quatro casa, muitos estão com feitiços de silencio, nem minha namorada escapou._

_Bom.. digo.. as minhas namoradas._

_Claro que muitos me xingaram , falando que eu não confiasse neles, foi papa que conversou com eles, e quem colocou os blocos. _

_Mas todos estão me dando apoios, e que vão estar ao meu lado, apesar de..._

- Harrison James Orion Potter Black Prince! Quer vim almoçar logo!

- Já estou descendo..

Harry olha para seu Diário, ele sempre andava com ele, onde ele guardava todas as suas memórias.

Nunca se sabia do que o destino lhe esperava.

Mas a idéia veio depois que ele destruiu o diário de Tom.

Harry desceu para a cozinha, onde seu pai estava lhe esperando lendo o Profeta Diário.

-Eu ainda quero saber quando eles vão parar de falar que Sirius caiu junto de seu mestre.

_Sirius e Severos se tornaram grandes amigos, pena que eles tinham que ficar no escuro._

_Sirius tinha se ajoelhado na frente de seu ex-rival e lhe agradecido por tudo que tinha feito pelo seu filho._

_Ele sabia que nunca poderia esperar que Harry o olhasse como pai, por isso somente aceitou sendo o padrinho que estraga, deixando Severo louco com ele._

_Sirius antes de morrer, passou a tutela de Harry para ele, se tornando oficialmente seu pai._

_Severo colocou Sirius e Remus como padrinhos, coisa que Harry sorriu o dia inteiro._

_Mas deixou cair o "Snape", pois assim que acabasse a guerra, ele deixaria cair o sobrenome de seu pai, que só fez sua infância um inferno e foi por ele que quase fez a sua pior escolha._

_E Graças a seu filho, o sobrenome de sua mãe, vai voltar com toda a sua gloria._

- Mas pai , Madame Bones não limpou o nome dele?

-Limpou, mas você sabe como é esse povo.

Harry sabia que isso significava fim de papo e era para ir comer, seu pai não gostava que ficava brincando com os alimentos.

Mas sabia que teria que conversar com a tia de sua namorada.

- Pai , perdão ,mas será que Dragão poderá vim aqui em casa hoje?

Seu pai olhou para ele e simplesmente fez que sim.

-Se você já estiver com suas tarefas feitas, e seu quarto arrumado, poderá sim.

-Já estão sim, o senhor acha que Mony iria me deixar ficar em paz ser não fosse feita, no mesmo dia que ela veio passar a semana que ela ficou aqui em casa?

Severo riu, melhor ele gargalhou, sabia que _Harmony Black_ não deixaria barato se Harry não fizesse sua tarefa.

Essa visão era algo que se os alunos de Hogwarts vissem, iriam achar que estavam em outra dimensão.

_Há tem mais essa, Hermione sempre soube que era adotada._

_Harry soube quando ela desabafou uma vez ,quando ele a encontrou chorando , no seu aniversario._

_Ela contou que sua mãe tinha morrido no parto, ao dar a luz ._

_Hermione , sempre soube que Adam e Maggie , sempre a amaram , e por isso para não magoá-los ela nunca perguntou sobre seus pais biológicos._

_O que Hermione sempre soube era que sua mãe foi encontrada quase morrendo, grávida de 5 meses na frente da porta dos Granger's._

_Hoje Hermione sabe quem são seus pais, devido ao teste de paternidade._

_É uma poção que revela quem são seus verdadeiros pais e vai ate umas três gerações._

_Hermione é filha de Marlene Elizabeth Mckinnon com Regulas Acturus Black._

_Sirius quase teve um treco da crise de riso que deu nele quando soube._

_Acontece que Regulas foi apaixonado por Marlene, deste que vira sentada com o irmão, quando estava indo colocar o chapéu seletor, por ela ele quase foi um Gryffindor._

_Sirius sempre brincou com o irmão, que em vez de Slytherin, ele devia ter sido um Huffepuff._

_Sirius deixou um cofre , que ele tinha aberto no nome dela, sendo como se fosse Régulus que tivesse aberto para a filha, nele Sirius deixou uma boa fortuna para sua sobrinha,sem que o ministério metesse a mão, quando ele morresse._

_Hermione , ou melhor Harmony Mary McKinnon Black._

_Isso mesmo, Hermione era para se chamar Harmony, mas Maggie resolveu mudar o nome da filha, falou que Harmony não combinava com o bebe que estava em seu colo._

_Mas não é que a Mrs Granger tinha razão?_

_Somente eu e papai a chamamos de Harmony, ela não aceita que ninguém a chame assim o nem o seu namorado ela permite._

- Falando nisso, Harmony vai vim passar os últimos dias do verão aqui em casa.. não teria problemas?

Severo olhou para o filho, sabia que Harry era ótimo em Oclumência, e não permiti-lo que entrasse em sua mente.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?

-Nada do que o senhor já não saiba.

Severo se segurou para revirar os olhos, ele suspirou.

- Draco ainda esta tentando fazer seu Tio Lucios mudar de idéia e terminar esse contrato de casamento com miss Parkinson?

- Exatamente isso, pai não tem como o senhor colocar algo na cabeça dele?

Severo olhou para seu filho.. Amanha, ele vai estar se tornando dono de seu próprio nariz, mas como qualquer adolescente, esquecia que tinha que crescer.

- Já conversamos sobre isso uma milhão de vezes Harrison..

Xiii quando Severo Snape , usava meu nome inteiro , sabia que estava em apuros.

- Você já devia saber que um chefe de família **NUNCA** volta atrás de suas palavras.

Harry engoliu seco.

- E ainda mais você, pois sabe que principalmente sendo chefe de três casa tem muitas responsabilidades, principalmente sendo todas casas antigas puros-sangues que não tem herdeiros sucessores masculinos e assim que você completar 20 anos , tem que ter um herdeiro em seus braços!

- Sim pai, me desculpa.

Severo odiava chamar atenção de seu filho, mas Harry tinha que saber que ele infelizmente, não poderia ser como seus amigos, ele teve que crescer cedo, mas rápido que a maioria dos meninos, e quando ele completar 19 anos, tem que casar, a sua sorte, é que nenhuma casa tem contratos de casamento, ajudando seu filho a escolher sua esposa.. ou esposas.

Se bem que.. Se as namoradas o aceitam dessa forma o relacionamento deles, não era de se admirar se elas se tornarem senhoras das casas que Harry possui.

- mas não quer dizer que o pai da noiva ou a própria noiva não fale nada...

- E que você deve estar se esquecendo que qualquer um que é um verdadeiro Slytherin, sabe dar seus pulos e conseguir tudo que deseja?

Harry estava sorrindo agora, Severo sabia que seu filho estava nesse exato momento, trabalhando como contornar esse contrato.

Dessa forma, iria ajudar seu amigo e sua prima, que estavam apaixonados deste o quarto ano.

Draco sempre foi amigo de Harry deste que eram pequenos, foi Draco que sarou Harry de seus pânicos e pesadelos dos Dursley.

Lucios e Narcissa , quase assumem suas mascaras e vão ate o numero quatro da rua dos alfeneiros, somente para atacar os trouxas.

Se vocês prestaram atenção, os Malfoy's usam mascaras para a sociedades, o porque?

Eu falo o porquê.. Eles são espiões para o ministério, Tio Régulos mesmo, trabalhava para os Inomináveis ele era espião para eles.

Morreu ao ser descoberto, fazendo todos os comensais a duvidar qual Black era o verdadeiro comensal que era leal ao seu mestre.. Sirius ou Régulos.

_Mas falando de como Hermione descobriu sua herança, acontece que como eu sempre falo!_

"_**o destino gosta de brincar com a minha vida e de quem esta perto de mim".**_

_Hermione como minha madrinha se cortou ao me ajudar com a poção de paternidade._

_Mesmo papai me falando que quando eu fosse mais velho, ele mesmo faria para mim , mas como vocês sabem ,criança não tem juízo , e outra se conseguimos fazer no segundo ano, a poção polissuco que falam ser mais difícil que a de paternidade e como estava curioso, e tinha minhas desconfiança , principalmente depois que fiz amizade com Daphne Greegrass, sabe quando o seus sentidos ficam loucos?_

_Então como ela se cortou, não coloquei o meu sangue, mas a poção era somente para uma pessoa , fizemos errado três vezes, mas sem sabermos tinha mais uma dose._

_Então acontecendo que começou a mostrar quem era seus pais, estávamos somente no terceiro ano, papai quase nos esfolou vivos, devido a bagunça que fizemos._

_Mas seu coração parou quando viu os nomes saírem no papel, os nomes dos pais verdadeiro de Hermione._

_Severo sabia de Marlene, mas nunca foi próximo dela, era Lily que era intima, pois era sua melhor amiga._

_Marlene foi considerada morta, depois de um atentado a sua família, mas na verdade ela foi achada por um casal de trouxa que ajudou a se esconder, mas Marlene não agüentou e entrou em coma em seu sétimo mês._

_Marlene deu Hermione quando estava morando com eles, pedindo para adotá-la, Adam e Maggie aceitaram na hora, estavam sempre em processos para adotar uma criança._

_Marlene deixou em uma caixinha que seria entregue a Hermione somente quando ela descobrisse suas origens e deixou suas memórias, aulas de etiquetas e tudo o que ela aprendeu com seus pais, ensinando Hermione tudo que tinha que saber para que aceitasse os títulos da família._

_Marlene faleceu no momento que sua filha nasceu, sua magia estava a mantendo viva ate que o bebe nascesse._

_Mas o que abalou mesmo o dia, nem foi o fato de Harry ter sumido no Halloween quando um assassino estava à solta, foi quando Harry descobriu que era o seu verdadeiro pai._

_Severo ao ver como o filho estava pálido e tremendo perdeu toda a sua raiva e com um balançar de varinha, arrumou toda a bagunça e o abraçou._

_Hermione estava catatônica e nem percebeu que o amigo estava entrando em pânico._

_Harry descobre que era filho de Declan Cynclus Greengrass_

_Ele ainda tremendo mostrou o papel ao pai._

_Severo deu um bronca no menino no outro dia, falando do porque ele queria fazer essa poção quando ele era maior, para poder entender os motivos de seu pai James._

_Mas o que estava deixando Harry louco era que ele e Daphne sempre foram amigos, deste o primeiro ano, em que ela o conforta quando Severo o humilhou._

_E agora descobre que alem de ser amigo de sua irmã que tem quase a mesma idade sua, a sua irmãzinha tinha entrado aquele ano, e ele agora entendia o sentimento de proteção que ele sentia por Astoria._

_Daphne e ele tinha cerca de 4 meses diferente , sendo que ele era o mais velho._

_Foi a partir do segundo ano, em que eles se tornaram mais próximos, e ele até dormiu um final de semana, no verão antes do terceiro ano na casa dela._

_Harry Jantou no primeiro dia com o pai dela riu com as piadas que ele contou na mesa, e até tinha gostado do "tio" Declan..._

_Oh doce ironia, ele estava com seu pai e nem sabia._

_Severo se preocupou, pois Harry aceitou tudo e não falou um "a", enquanto ele dava sua bronca e detenção aos dois Gryffindores._

_Tanto Hermione quanto Harry passou aquela semana sem comer ou dormir direito._

_Mas fizeram um juramento, já que eles eram "primos" tinha que ficarem juntos, não importa o que o futuro os aguardasse._

_Duas semanas depois, Severo agradeceu a menina e falou que qualquer coisa que ela viesse a precisar, gostaria que ela pedisse sua ajuda._

_Hermione sorriu e falou que não fez nada que seu primo não fizesse por ela._

- Então meu Futuro Lord Black, esta pronto para receber sua herança amanha?

Harry saiu de seus pensamento e fez uma caranca.

- O senhor sabe meu pai, que trocaria todo esse dinheiro para que meu padrinho estivesse aqui.

Severo olhou para seu filho e abriu seus braços, o gesto não foi perdido, pois seu filho logo se levantou e foi em direção a ele e o abraçou.

- eu sei meu filho, estava somente brincando.

- Pai , a morte de Sirius não esta sendo somente difícil para mim , o senhor sabe bem disso.

- Como esta sua prima?

Perguntou Severo pegando seu filho no colo, sabia que poderia ficar com dores na costa depois, Harry já não era uma criança e estava já bastante pesado.

- Draco tem ajudado bastante, a tia Andi e tia Cissa, sempre estão na casa dos Granger para acalmar quando ela chora.

- e como Mrs. Granger esta reagindo?

Harry que estava começando a chorar limpou algumas lagrimas.

- Melhor que esperávamos Hermione depois que descobriu tudo, sentou com seus pais e contou-lhes tudo.

Foi quando Hermione recebeu a caixa da mãe.

- Então deste aquela época, tia Cissa que era mais perto de tio Régulus, sempre estava em sua casa para contar como era o pai dela.

Severo sempre soube de tudo, mas era bom saber que seu filho tinha alguém que sabia o que ele estava passando.

-Agora me fala.

Severo pegou o queixo do filho e levantou seu rosto para encarar os olhos verdes vivos de seu filho que ainda estava marejados.

- Que tal você arrumar o seu quarto, e chamar seus amigos, e antes que você pergunte, sim , estou falando de todos, pede para que venham dormir aqui em casa, vamos começar uma festa de pijamas.

Vendo a cara que seu filho estava fazendo continuou.

-A festa de amanha não vai ser cancelada, mas como você bem sabe , amanha é para todos os "convidados", o de hoje é mais intima se você esta me entendendo.

Harry soube o que seu pai estava falando, ele era para chamar seus amigos verdadeiros, e não os aliados que estaria vindo amanhar.

Ele pulou do colo de seu pai e beijou-lhe a face.

- Estou indo agora.. Tippy, Tippy onde você esta?

Falou correndo pela escada em direção ao seu quarto.

Severo balançou a cabeça, seu filho era maduro, as vezes ainda mais que muitos homens de sua idade, mas ele agradecia a Merlin que o menino agia as vezes como sua idade.

Ele voltou para sua leitura, esquecendo que Harry mal relou no seu almoço.

TBC..

* * *

><p>Eai o que vocês acharam?<p>

Esta péssimo? Uma Merda?

Sinceramente eu gostaria da opinião de vocês.

Eu já tenho o segundo capitulo pronto.

Bom espero ate semana que vem para postar e saber o que vocês acharam...

Só lembrando que apesar de estar ainda sem net..

As outras fic's eu não estou abandonando..

Elas estão passando por reforma, rsrs..

Eu vou editar algumas e Reescrever outras..

Bjinhos..

K.D.C


End file.
